


A Happy Ending

by orphan_account



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That morning was like any other one. Angelique woke early and went to work. It was approximately around noon when Kurt showed up, a small smirk playing on his lips."Ready Green Blood?"Angelique laughed softly. "Kurt, isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall), Kurt/Female De Sardet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Happy Greedfall





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilaem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilaem/gifts).



The grieving process wasn’t something Angelique was completely unfamiliar with. She had accepted months before leaving on the journey to New Serene that her mother most likely would die within the year if not sooner. It was inevitable. However, the issue with Constantin’s death is that it was completely unexpected.

Angelique didn’t have any time to prepare herself for the death of her cousin. Instead, she was forced to make a split second decision and end his life for the good of everyone on New Serene. Even now Angelique knew she made the right decision, but it didn’t make it any easier to deal with.

It took some time for her to accept the fact that her dear cousin was gone. Angelique eventually started to heal and it was in part thanks to her close friends. Siora, Vasco, and Kurt were instrumental in pushing her to keep going. They were damned nuisances, but their persistence seemed to work because Angelique hadn’t had a nightmare about Constantin’s death in months. If not for them Angelique would still be suffering from extreme guilt.

New Serene had continued to flourish in Constantin’s absence. Lady Laurine had stepped back into the role of governor with Angelique continuing to act as the legate. It was a relief to have someone who would certainly have no difficulty following into her cousin’s steps. Angelique’s name had been floated as a possible replacement, but that was one case where she had to draw the line. She could not be governor for it simply was too much of a reminder of her cousin.

When it came to Angelique’s relationship with Kurt, things also seemed to continue to improve. They danced around their feelings for years, but no longer. Her master-of-arms was a dedicated and loyal man. Aphra sometimes quipped Kurt was always at her heels. A crude joke, but not one that was inaccurate. 

He’d always been there. From the time she was a small, gangly child to a grown woman still trying to find a place in the world after the discovery of her true heritage. Despite how far Angelique had come to acceptance, it remained a difficult topic.

That morning was like any other one. Angelique woke early and went to work. It was approximately around noon when Kurt showed up, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Ready Green Blood?"

Angelique laughed softly. "Kurt, isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

He scoffed. "I'll be damned if some fucking stupid old tradition will stop me from seeing my soon-to-be wife on our wedding day. Besides, those rules don't apply you're eloping, Green Blood."

The elopement had been Angelique's idea. Weeks ago, Kurt proposed out of the blue. After the shock wore off, she accepted with the condition that they do it as soon as possible. No reason to put it off. A simple ceremony was more than enough.

"Let me grab my boots and I'll meet you downstairs," she said, offering him a kiss which he gladly accepted. The scoundrel even tried to deepen it, which Angelique had to put a stop too.

He grinned. "Don't keep me waiting now, Angelique."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, Kurt."

Angelique's tone was teasing and steady, completely hiding the fact that her nerves were a complete wreck. She easily imagined Constantin beside her, trying his best to soothe all her worries. If only he had lived long enough to see her and Kurt wed. He would've been thrilled.

The wedding was to take place on the docks. A most fitting place given it had been the start of everything. She walked there with Kurt, spotting Vasco and the rest of their friends before they saw them.

It seemed even more fitting to have Vasco officiating the ceremony. Angelique couldn't imagine anyone else doing it. Lucky for them Vasco was a captain, giving him the unique ability to marry people.

He seemed surprised at the request, but was quick to accept. Angelique was grateful for each and every one of her friends that had helped.

"About time you two arrived," Vasco muttered, the amusement shining through his fake, annoyed tone.

Other than the naut, Siora, Aphra, Petrus, and Angelique's paternal aunt were also in attendance. The latter was a special request of Angelique's. She wasn't sure she'd say yes, but to her delight she did.

The ceremony was simple and over in a matter of minutes, but for Angelique it was perfect. Once it was time to kiss the groom, she pulled Kurt into a deep kiss that drew a groan from Aphra.

Angelique paused to give her a small smirk before continuing what she and Kurt had started. The main reason they parted a second time was due to the unfortunate need to breathe. She smiled at him, amazed to be now officially staring back at her husband.

Naturally Constantin wasn't far from Angelique's mind. However, she tried to focus on celebrating with her friends. The last thing he would want is for her to sulk on what was supposed to be her day.

The two retired to Angelique's residence that night. By this point, Kurt had moved most of his things in. They had been living together for months now. It was difficult to imagine life without him. Thankfully Angelique didn't have to entertain that idea.

"You doing okay, Green Blood?" Kurt asked once they crossed the threshold to the bedroom.

Angelique paused in undressing, trying her best to muster up the most truthful answer she could give.

"I will be Kurt," Angelique murmured before resuming undressing. "I just wish my dear cousin was here."

The shadow of Constantin seemed to hang over her no matter how much time passed. She didn't want to forget him, but the constant reminders took their toll after awhile.

Kurt didn't say anything. He chose to pull her into an embrace, lips brushing the top of her head. It did the job of calming Angelique down enough to focus on the fact that she and Kurt were finally married. It was a fact that would never ceases to amaze her.


End file.
